Reparation
by jansonpls
Summary: AU ending for Rebirth.. Kyp Durron is happy after destroying the worldship... Jaina isn't updated wow
1. Broken and repaired

*remind me to save files more often

*idea was stolen from a badly-written fic

*so sue me

*don't own Kyp or Jaina, blah blah

~~

Jaina sensed Kyp before she saw him, his powerful presence flooding her awareness even through the turmoil of emotions in the crowd. The starfighter pilots moved to let him past and she saw him, that same, stupid smirk on his face.

_Sithspawn_, she thought. Why had he done this? Why? He'd tricked her, everyone, making them bend to his will… destroy something harmless, innocent… She saw the arrogance on his face as he approached. Well, she could do something about that, at least.

Suddenly, he stopped, a few inches away from her. His grin spread wider and she narrowed her eyes, longing to knock it out of him. He seemed to sense her anger and his smirk faltered for a second, but then a dangerous gleam came into his dark eyes and he grinned again.

She reached her hand up to hit him, to slap the arrogance out of his face, but he caught it in his own hand. Quickly, he grabbed her other hand and, in one fluid motion, he pulled her towards him. 

Jaina was startled and froze for a second, feeling his body uncomfortably close to hers – _but not that uncomfortable_, she realised. Before she could pull away, he brought his face down, his lips hovering close to hers, and she leaned forward against her will. His kiss was soft, and she kissed him back, giving in to the feeling in her stomach.

Kyp's hold on her hand faded as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him, and still she didn't pull away. She wanted this; she needed this. She felt his mouth ease open and she tasted him, her own arms slipping round his body to hold him closer to her. She barely noticed his hand as it ran up her back until she shivered, and felt him pulling her head even closer, his hand running through her hair.

Jaina didn't notice the silence of the hangar until it evaporated, applause and cheers filling the gap. Someone whistled appreciatively; laughter echoed around them, and suddenly she remembered where she was. She pulled away violently, shaking off his embrace and stepping back to glare at him.

The smirk was gone, replaced by an almost genuine smile that gave way to confusion.

"I can't believe- Kyp, you – you do this, trick us all, and then- and then-" Her voice was shaking; she couldn't continue. Instead, she kept glaring at him, frustration and anger rolling off her again.

"You seemed to enjoy it," he said quietly, the confusion apparent in his voice.

"I don't mean – I mean – out there! That wasn't a weapon! That wasn't a weapon at all that we just destroyed, that we just _killed_! Tell them what it was, Kyp!"

"Everything the Vong make is a weapon."

"No! That was a worldship, a home for – for their children, for their civilians, for _innocents_!"

"And it'll hurt the Vong, and that's what we need in this war. It'll set them back. That can only be a good thing."

"You – you don't understand. We destroyed a home. Because of us – what we did – children are going to die. Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you, Kyp?"

His voice took on a hard, defensive edge. "We need every victory we can get against the Vong. And they don't have any reservations about destroying our own civilians."

The pilots murmured quietly around them; Jaina was shocked to realise most were agreeing with Kyp.

Most.

At the back of the hangar, she saw Gavin and Wedge, arms crossed and their faces tight with controlled anger. That is, apart from the vague sense of amusement on Wedge's part, from before. 

Jaina shook her head in frustration and glared at Kyp one last time before storming out of the hangar. She needed to be far away from him now. As far away as she could get, away from his presence, away from him and the feeling that, even in her anger, haunted her stomach.

~~

Kyp stared at the empty doorway Jaina had just left by, barely acknowledging the congratulations from the pilots surrounding him. They cheered again, clapped him on the back, and he took it in numbly.

Had he done the right thing? She had returned the kiss – oh, she had _definitely_ returned that kiss. He smiled faintly as he remembered it, then shook his head. But the strike – he couldn't help but sense the pain that her truths had held. Maybe – no. It _had_ been the right thing. Hadn't it?

He turned and pushed his way through the crowd, towards the hangar exit. He stopped as Wedge stood up and blocked his path. "General," he said, with a curt nod.

"Was Lieutenant Solo correct, Durron?"

Kyp hesitated, then nodded. No sense lying further. "I – didn't tell the whole truth when I-"

"The whole truth?" Gavin butted in sarcastically. "Durron, what you told us was just a blatant lie."

Anger flared in Kyp, then was doused with shame. _Shame? That's a new one. _"Yes," he agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you, Gavin." Wedge turned back to Kyp. "So you abused the Lieutenant's position, convincing us to attack the Yuuzhan Vong worldship, making us think it was a terrible super-weapon."

Kyp frowned, but nodded silently.

"You lied to us, Durron." Wedge's voice softened as he added, "You lied to Jaina."

_Jaina. Not Lieutenant._

"I – it was the only way to destroy it. Even if it wasn't a real super-weapon, it would provide the Vong with the means to vastly increase their forces. Without it we set them back a long way. They'll have to find somewhere else to grow coralskippers and train their warriors. It helps us in the long term."

Wedge studied him. "You know that reasoning isn't enough, Durron. Not where it counts." He sighed. "But it's too late now. You're not under my command anymore; there's not a blasted thing I can do about it. But," he added, a warning tone creeping into his voice, "there's something you can do."

Kyp was puzzled. "What?"

Wedge regarded him for a moment longer, then stepped aside, out of Kyp's way to the exit. "Understand this, Durron, and understand it well – all formalities aside, I'm close to the Solos, and I don't want to see any of them hurt." His eyes narrowed. "Any of them."

Kyp swallowed and nodded, seeing the fierce protectiveness in Wedge's eyes. _Neither do I._

He sighed and stepped out into the corridor, leaving the pilots' celebrations behind. He felt Wedge's glare follow him until he turned a corner into the corridor of pilots' quarters. _Right_, he thought. _Right._

~~

Jaina jumped as she heard the buzzer go off. She wiped her eyes as it buzzed again, and stood up as it buzzed for a third time. "Alright, alright already. I'm coming."

It kept buzzing insistently as she walked towards the door, breathing deeply to try and calm herself. Someone was obviously desperate to see her – probably Gavin, or Wedge, come to check on her.

She opened the door, and almost slammed it shut again when she saw it was Kyp. He quickly edged a foot in to stop her, and she glared at him again.

"Can I come in?"

"No. Get your foot out of the door, it means I can't slam it shut in your face."

"That's the whole point. Look, Jaina – I came to talk to you. I need – to sort things out here. I – look, please, let me in."

She glared at him for another second, then shrugged and turned away, sitting back on her bunk. "Whatever, but make it quick."

Kyp stepped in slowly, shutting the door behind him. He looked round briefly, but there was nowhere else to sit down, so he leaned against the wall and stared at Jaina. He took a deep breath. "Look, I came to say – I came to apologise. I'm sorry."

"For what? Lying to me, tricking us all, that – that –" She couldn't bring herself to say 'kiss'.

"Lying to you and tricking you all. I'm sorry," he repeated.

Jaina looked back up at him and saw the – honesty? – in his eyes. Yes, it was there. She looked away again. "Apology not accepted."

Kyp sighed, exasperated. "What do you want me to do? I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Are you sorry you destroyed the worldship?"

He hesitated. "No. I had to do that. I would've tried even I hadn't had your help."

"Well then."

"What does that mean? Well then what?"

Jaina sighed. "You're right; you lied to me. You made me believe you, you made me trust you. You made me think that maybe, everyone was wrong about you – maybe, you were human, maybe you had changed, maybe you really could be trusted. But it was all just a trick to get your way."

Kyp's eyes narrowed. "OK, I tricked you, and I'm sorry about that too. But I have changed, Jaina. I'm not just the dark hotshot everyone seems to think."

"Could've fooled me."

Kyp ran a hand through his dark hair, exasperated again, and sat down next to Jaina. "Look, I really am sorry I did all that to you. I – I wish I hadn't, but it was the only way to make you trust me, for me to get the military support I needed."

Jaina looked sideways at him. "Well, it worked for you then, but you can bet I'll never be trusting you again."

"How many times can I say I'm sorry? I'm sorry you don't trust me. I wish you could, but you're the only one who can decide that."

"Yeah," she said quietly. And she wished she could trust him too. "I want to…"

"What?"

Jaina froze – she hadn't realised she was speaking out loud. She sighed and fell back against her bunk, freezing again as she hit Kyp's arm instead.

He froze too – he'd been holding his arm out hesitantly, debating whether to put it round Jaina or not. Well – too late now. He pulled her towards him in a hug, surprised when she didn't pull away.

She leaned against his shoulder, wondering briefly why. But then the tears came again, and she welcomed the tightening of Kyp's embrace.

"Trust me, Jaina," he whispered, pleadingly. "You can trust me; I won't hurt you."

"I – I know." How did she know? But she did. "I know, but – Kyp, you make it so hard!"

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft and quiet and honest. 

She pulled away slightly, looking up into his dark green eyes. There was pleading in there; the tears blurred her vision, but she saw his honesty. She tried to smile, but it was quickly choked by a sob, and she leaned against him again, returning the hug and crying into his shoulder.

~~

He held her – he wasn't sure how long for, but he held her tight against him until her tears stopped, rubbing her back comfortingly, wondering what exactly she was crying about. Was it him? If this was the effect he had on Jaina, then – then what? He didn't know.

When she finally stopped crying, she pulled away again, leaving Kyp disappointed. He looked into her eyes, her deep brown eyes, trying to understand. "Let me help you, Jaina," he whispered.

"I can't – I don't even know what it is – why-"

"Ssh. I can help. You can trust me."

Jaina hesitated and finally nodded. "Yeah." 

Kyp pulled her back into an embrace again and she fell against him, head leaning on his shoulder once again. But this time, she lifted it after a second to meet his gaze. He studied her for a second, then lowered his lips to hers.

He kissed her softly again, feeling her return it willingly. He felt her hands slip into his hair, pulling his head down closer to hers, and he kissed her harder. He pulled her tighter to him, taking in her taste, her scent, the feel of her body pressed so close to his. 

Eventually, she broke off for air, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and he felt reassurance flooding through him. _It's OK_, she told him. _I trust you._

He reached up a hand to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. _She's so beautiful…_

Jaina leaned up to kiss him again, pulling his body towards her. She pulled him closer, falling back onto the bed, still kissing him passionately.

Kyp broke off suddenly and stared at her.

She shook her head and pulled him down again. 

He let himself fall, feeling her soft, warm body below his. He kissed her again, losing himself in the rising heat. Her lips were so soft, her body was so warm – it felt good, lying there with Jaina. 

But he shook his head and pulled away. "I can't."

"Why not?" she said quietly.

He studied her sadly. "It wouldn't be right. Not just now."

She looked up into his eyes again, then nodded wordlessly.

He forced himself to get up, to stand away from the bunk, even as every fibre of his body cried out to be close to Jaina again. "I…"

She shook her head again and got up also, once again standing just a few inches away from him. "You should go."

Kyp smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah. You're – OK, right?"

Jaina smiled back at him. "I'm OK." She frowned suddenly. "I still don't agree with what you did… But, I trust you now. And… I guess I forgive you."

His heart lifted and he quickly hugged Jaina again before stepping back. "I guess – I better be going then. Um – see you."

"Bye," Jaina said softly, as he walked out of the door. 

~~

The door shut behind Kyp as he left, and Jaina was alone once more. She fell back against the bed again, inhaling the hint of his scent that hung in the air.

Why was she falling in love with Kyp Durron, of all people?

With a sigh, she rolled over to fall asleep, leaving the questions to haunt her dreams.

~~

Wedge was waiting for Kyp at the door to his quarters. He gave him a stern look. "Well?"

"Ah – everything's OK. I think… I fixed everything… I'd never do anything to hurt her," he added, noticing once again that protective glint in Wedge's eye.

"Hm." Wedge frowned as he studied Kyp, then the corner of his mouth lifted wryly. "Took a long time fixing it though."

Kyp felt his face flush and he fought the feeling of embarrassment. "Yeah – well-"

"Took a lot of convincing, did she?" Wedge's wry smile grew a little wider as he watched the younger man grow more uncomfortable.

Kyp glared at him, shaking his head in disbelief, and pushed past him into his room.

Wedge grinned as the door slammed behind him and glanced at it, then up the corridor to Jaina's room. What a mix-up this was. He chuckled as he made his way back to his office. Interesting. Yes, very interesting.


	2. Holoreports and death threats

*I don't own Jaina, Kyp… you know the drill.

*You all (eh... most) asked for it, so here it is – a sequel to Reparation

*I'm trying to keep it from being _too_ AU…

*Don't hate me too much!

*Oh, um… Wedge is a little more… not friendly as such, but cordial? towards Kyp than in the books… I guess… sorry. :P I noticed it when I wrote the last part…

~~~

"Where is she?"

Wedge glanced up from his datapad at Kyp, a faintly annoyed expression on his face. "How did you get in my office, Durron?"

Kyp ignored the question and glared at him. "Where is she?" he repeated.

Wedge feigned innocence. "Where's who?"

Kyp glared at him again and opened his mouth to snap an angry retort, but sighed instead and fell into the chair in front of Wedge's desk. "Jaina," he said quietly.

"Ah. Lieutenant Solo has been granted an indefinite amount of leave by Colonel Darklighter to return to her family."

"But _where_?" Kyp asked, insistently.

Wedge spread his hands and shrugged. "That's classified. Can't tell you."

Kyp narrowed his eyes. "Back to Master Skywalker, right? Wherever he is."

"That's classified, can't tell you."

Kyp rolled his eyes and sat back. "What about the Solos?"

"That's-"

"Classified, got it. But I'm supposed to go and meet with Master Skywalker anyway, so I need to know where _he_ is."

Wedge paused and looked thoughtful for a second. "I supposed I _could_ comm Luke and ask him about you…"

Kyp's face cleared. "Great, that'd be great."

Wedge shrugged. "OK, will do."

There was an awkward pause, before Wedge grinned wryly. "Well, shoo shoo, then. I'll call him now."

Kyp stared at Wedge incredulously. "'Shoo shoo'?"

Wedge simply stared at Kyp pointedly and, muttering under his breath, he stood up and left, slamming the office door behind him. Wedge grinned to himself and turned to the transponder, keying in the code to the _Errant Venture_.

~~

Wedge glanced up at the door after ending the holo-call, and half-smiled to himself. Grabbing the data card out of his datapad, he stepped over to the door, hesitated, then pulled it open in one sudden movement.

Kyp half-stumbled, half-fell into the room, then quickly straightened himself out, brushing his clothes down.

"Luke says to give you this datacard with the co-ordinates to the _Errant Venture_ and docking procedures for the ship."

Kyp accepted the card, turning it over in his hand, and then looked back up at Wedge. "The _Errant Venture_? Isn't that Booster Terrik's ship?"

"That's classified, can't tell you."

Kyp rolled his eyes. "Right. What else did Master Skywalker say?"

"Only that he'd be happy to talk to you." Wedge grinned suddenly. "I don't think he's seen the holo-reports yet."

Kyp stared at Wedge, horrified. "Ho- holo-reports?"

Wedge grinned again and waved Kyp away. "Go on, off to the _Venture_. I'll be glad to get rid of you and your Dozen."

As the door shut in front of him, Kyp continued to stare at it. "_Holo-reports_?!" he yelled at it.

His only answer was a soft chuckle.

~~

Jaina flipped the canopy of her X-wing open and stood up, pulling her helmet off. She studied the group of people surrounding her fighter for a moment, before jumping down to stand a few feet away from them.

Her mother was studying her with a frown, and her father had a strange expression on his face – confusion mixed with a little anger, which Jaina suspected was not directed at her. Not exactly, if the expressions on her brothers' and uncle's faces were anything to go by.

Jacen looked confused, but also happy to see her. Anakin and Luke shared the same amused expression, which scared Jaina more than her father's anger.

"Uh… hi, everyone." Jaina suddenly frowned and looked round again. "Where's Aunt Mara?"

"She's still in the med-bay," Luke told her, then added, "with your cousin."

Jaina's eyes widened. "I've got a cousin now? Oh – wow! Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl?"

Luke grinned. "A boy, and his name's Ben. You can go meet him in a minute, but…" He smiled wryly. "This lot want to welcome you first."

Jaina nodded and turned back to her family. Jacen stepped forward and hugged her quickly. "Welcome back, sis. Hope everything's… OK."

Jaina was puzzled slightly, but then Leia moved forward to hug her as well. "You OK, Jaina?"

"Uh… yeah, Mom. I'm… fine."

Leia stared at her, slightly dubious. "You're sure? I'm just a little worried… The other day…"

_Oh, sithspit._ "Yeah. I'm sure."

There was a slight pause. Suddenly, Han shook his head. "I'll kill him."

Jaina groaned inwardly. "What are you talking about, Dad? There's-"

"I swear I'll kill him, for even thinking about laying a hand on my daughter. I'll blast him to pieces and send him to the Vong in a box."

If there had been any convenient walls beside her, Jaina would have hit her head against one. "You don't have to do anything. It's OK, really. Besides, the Yuuzhan Vong prefer their sacrifices alive."

"Well, then I'll-"

"Dad! Stop it. I've dealt with it." _I think_, she added silently to herself.

"If Jaina says she's OK, then she is," Anakin spoke up.

Jaina turned to thank her little brother, but froze at the grin on his face. _Oh no. He's finding this **funny**?_ Groaning inwardly again, she shook her head and looked back up at her father. "It's been a wonderful welcome, and I'd love to stay and hear more death threats towards Kyp, but I think I should go and see Aunt Mara now."

And with a smile and a wave good-bye, Jaina walked out of the hangar and down the corridor.

She returned five seconds later to ask Luke where the med-bay was.

~~

"Oh, Aunt Mara… he's beautiful…"

"I knew I liked you better than Anakin." Mara grinned at her niece, but Jaina could see the shadows behind her eyes. The disease was gone for good now, apparently, but Mara was still exhausted. 

"Well, of course. Who doesn't?" Jaina laughed.

"Oh, I can think of a certain blonde-haired green-eyed girl who might fit the bill there," Mara said lightly.

Jaina frowned, thinking for a moment, then gasped in surprise. "Tahiri?"

Mara nodded. "I think they're trying to keep it fairly secret, but it's obvious to everyone onboard."

"Anakin and Tahiri… Wow, that makes so much sense, now I think about it…"

"Doesn't it?" Mara agreed. "A whole lot more sense than another couple I can think of."

This time, Jaina wasn't so slow to pick up Mara's meaning. "There's nothing in that." Jaina had spent the whole journey back to the _Errant Venture_ thinking about it, and had decided she was glad Kyp had left when he did. She didn't want that with him, not really. "It was just… he just…" Jaina shrugged.

"Oh, I know that… But the Holonet doesn't."

Jaina groaned. She should've known there would be a holo-reporter somewhere in that hangar. Wasn't there always a reporter? "What are they saying about it?"

"You haven't seen it?"

Jaina shook her head. "I've been in hyperspace most of the past day. Even when I'm not, I don't listen to the Holonet in my X-wing."

"Ah. Well, they love it. It's all over the 'Net." Jaina swore she could see a faint grin on Mara's face, an echo of the amusement Anakin and Luke shared. "Never mind that you guys blew up a worldship, that you made it into and out of Vong space and won. All they're talking about is Kyp Durron, mass murderer, and Jaina Solo, daughter of heroes. It's _everywhere_."

Jaina looked round, but there was still no wall near enough for her to bang her head on. "No wonder Dad was so angry."

"Angry doesn't _begin_ to describe it. You should have seen him when the report first aired. Luke had to practically drag him out of the _Falcon_."

Jaina stared at her aunt. "You find this funny. It's not funny! It's… it's stupid, and annoying, and- _stop laughing_!"

Mara choked as she tried to stop laughing, but managed it eventually. "Ah, I'm sorry, Jaina. I think it's as stupid as you do, but I can't help it. It's just hilarious. I can't _wait_ until Kyp shows up, and Han sees him. Hope I'm out of the med-bay by then – though, maybe I'll see them bring Kyp in if I'm not."

"I can't believe this. The worst moment of my life, and my own aunt, _my Jedi Master_, is laughing about it." Suddenly, Jaina remembered something else Kyp had done. "He asked me to be his apprentice, you know. Before the battle."

Mara choked again, but not with laughter this time. "He what?"

"And I almost accepted," Jaina added more quietly.

"You _what?!_"

Jaina told Mara what Kyp had said, back by that tree on Chandrila. A lifetime ago, it seemed to her now. "I told him I'd think about it. I never did decide."

Mara stared at her niece, shock and something that looked like betrayal in her expression. "But you're _my_ apprentice."

"I know." Jaina's voice was soft and sad. "But I didn't know whether you would get over your illness. I guess… I didn't think it would be fair, making you deal with that, a new baby _and_ an apprentice. So I took Kyp seriously. Which, as you know, turned out to be a huge mistake."

Mara suddenly looked – not angry, not indignant, not even amused like earlier. She seemed… thoughtful. "Maybe it wasn't as huge a mistake as you think."

"_What_? You _want_ me to become his apprentice?"

"Force, no! You're _my_ apprentice. It would never be a bother, no matter how much else I had to deal with…" Mara flashed Jaina a quick grin. "I'm back to thinking about mass murderer and daughter of heroes."

Jaina stared in horror at her aunt again and groaned, burying her face in her hands as Mara laughed once more. "You're terrible. You're a terrible aunt."

"You know you love me anyway."

~~


	3. Data Terminals and Hallway Conversations

*OK, this chapter took a new direction at the end that I _didn't _expect

*This is the first time Jaina's written herself so easily

*Yay for over-protective fathers!

*And duh, I don't own Jaina, Kyp, or anything Star Wars

*If I did, well, NJO would have Ani and K/J, it goes without saying.

*Enjoy!

~~

Kyp stood up in his X-wing and looked round the hangar of the _Errant Venture_ carefully, wondering vaguely what kind of welcoming committee he was going to get. Surprisingly, the only person there was Luke, and Kyp jumped down, noticing the rest of his pilots do the same.

"Welcome, Kyp."

"Hi, Master Skywalker."

"I'd like to talk to you privately for a moment. Your Dozen can go to the lounge just down the corridor."

Kyp nodded to his pilots, and they walked out, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Once they'd left, Luke led Kyp to the office he had taken over when he realised would be on the _Venture_ for a while. Kyp looked round at the sparse room, and his eyes fell on the holo on the desk, of Luke, Mara and a tiny, red-gold-haired bundle. 

Luke followed his gaze and smiled to himself. "That's my son, Ben."

"Oh – congratulations." Kyp tried to smile.

"Thanks. Well – sit down." Luke fell into his desk chair, glancing up and motioning for Kyp to sit in the chair in front of the desk. "It's about time we talked about what we're doing in this war."

"Are you going to tell me something you haven't already told me a dozen times before?"

Luke sighed. "As a matter of fact, yes. I'm starting to think that maybe the Jedi _do_ need to take a more pro-active role in this war. I need your input with that. Would you be willing to help?"

Kyp thought about it for a moment. This was coming a little late, in his opinion, but maybe it wouldn't be too late. Sure, the war effort could've done with a lot more Jedi at the start, but they could still do with them just now. If that's what Luke was offering… "OK. I'll see if I can't help you out. But is everyone else going to be involved, too?"

"Hopefully. I'm going to call a meeting – not everyone will be able to make it here, but I can certainly try. Maybe we can have a rather more successful event than a few months ago on Coruscant."

Kyp smiled wryly. "Maybe." He lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

Luke studied him for a moment, trying to work out why he was being so quiet, so agreeable. He didn't seem like the Kyp Luke knew at all. "What's on your mind, Kyp?"

"Oh – nothing." Kyp looked up, slightly startled, then smirked. "Just wondering why I'm not Bantha fodder yet."

Luke laughed lightly. "I don't think Han knows you're here, or at least, he didn't when I left their quarters. But you're right, you're probably best to stay out of his way for a while…"

"Is… Is Jaina OK?"

Mildly surprised, Luke nodded. "I think so. She spoke to Mara, but Mara didn't tell me what they said… I got the impression she's fine, though."

Kyp nodded, as if Luke was merely confirming what he already knew. "Good…"

"Alright. Well, you best go find your quarters. Unfortunately, I think Corran was in charge of assigning them, so they might not be top quality."

Kyp groaned and stood up. "Just my luck." He sighed and moved towards the door, glancing back at Luke. "Please try and convince Han not to kill me."

Luke grinned. "Will do."

Not altogether reassured, Kyp left, returning five seconds later to ask Luke which deck the accommodation was on.

"I should start handing out maps," Luke noted dryly to himself.

Kyp didn't ask what he meant.

~~

After showering and dumping his belongings in the quarters he had been assigned – which weren't as bad as he'd been afraid of – Kyp made his way back down to the pilot's lounge where his Dozen were, thinking to relax for a couple hours before sacrificing himself on Han Solo's blaster. But almost as soon as he stepped foot in the room, he knew it was a mistake.

"Kyp!" One of his pilot's called out to him, then laughed and pointed to the screen they were all crowded round. "They're replaying the news report from the other day! Come watch!"

Kyp groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think so."

But he found himself being forced into a seat in front of the holo-projector anyway, trapped among the laughing pilots of his squadron. 

"…why Jaina Solo, fast becoming a respected hero in her own right as a Jedi Knight and Rogue Squadron veteran, chose Kyp Durron, the rogue Jedi Master, mass murderer and a man twice her age…"

"I'm not _twice_ her age," Kyp told the projector indignantly, then shook his head. "And I've not been _chosen_ for anything. Nothing to be chosen for."

An anonymous hand clapped him on the back, and its owner laughed. "Sure, Kyp. That kiss sure didn't look like nothing!"

And there it was again, on the screen – the kiss after the battle. Kyp couldn't watch it and instead, he stood up, pushing his way through the crowd and out of the room. The pilots all looked up curiously as he pushed past them, but no one made any further comment, and Kyp managed to escape. He stood for a moment in the corridor, leaning on the wall outside the door.

_Now what am I going to do?_ He could go back to his quarters and meditate. _Yeah, right_. He could go find something to eat. _Where?_ In fact, a lot of his own suggestions ended in "where", and Kyp was starting to appreciate Luke's map comment.

"Guess I need to find a data terminal or something," he muttered to himself, and looked round the corridor. Nothing. He sighed and pushed himself away from the bulkhead, starting down the corridor to find either a terminal, or someone to direct him to one.

What he didn't count on was that someone being Jaina.

~~

Jaina stopped suddenly before she turned the corner, then wondered why. Shaking the feeling off she stepped forward again and almost fell over as she crashed into someone. 

She rubbed the back of her head and looked up. "Sorry about that, I… ah."

Kyp tried to smile, but failed miserably. _Stang. Why does that keep happening? _"You weren't paying attention to your surroundings, huh? Not very good for a supposed Jedi Knight."

Jaina quickly doused the flare of annoyance at Kyp's remark. "Quit with the Master spiel, Kyp. What're you doing here?"

"Here?" Kyp frowned thoughtfully for a second. "Looking for the galley."

"The _Venture_, Durron. What're you doing on the _Venture_?"

"I believe the objective of your mission, before we got so wonderfully sidetracked-" At this, he flashed her a smirk. "-was to bring me here anyway. So I came."

Jaina raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to listen to Uncle Luke? See what he has to say?"

Kyp nodded. "Already spoke to him, and will be doing again. Seems he really is ready to be a leader." He looked round suddenly, frowning thoughtfully again. "But while this hallway conversation is fascinating, I really want something to eat. Feel like telling me where the galley is?"

Jaina shrugged. "Well, I was headed there myself, so sure. This way." And she pushed past Kyp, down the corridor he had just left and through a door not twenty feet away from the pilot's lounge he had just been in.

Kyp stared at it in disbelief and, shaking his head, followed her.

~~

Kyp picked at the food on his plate and finally speared a piece of… something… on his fork, putting it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "Huh. Ingenious. Tastes almost exactly like nerfsausages."

"You don't want to know what it really is."

"No, I don't suppose I do." He grinned ruefully and Jaina hurriedly shoved a forkful of the… food… into her mouth, to distract her from the flip her stomach made.

_Sithspit, I thought I'd sorted that_. But, apparently, all her reasoning had been ground to space dust the moment she saw Kyp again. She didn't want to feel like this, she really didn't. No matter how much she liked him as a friend now, that was all she wanted him to be – a friend. _So why do I feel like this now?_

"…right?"

Jaina looked up with a jolt. "Uh… right."

Kyp cocked his head and studied her for a second. "You weren't listening."

"I was!"

"You just agreed that your brother would make a great dancer in the Mos Eisley cantina."

Jaina stared at him for a second. "Which one?" she said finally.

Kyp laughed. "Jacen," he managed eventually.

Jaina pretended to think about it. "And what makes you think I wasn't listening?"

Kyp laughed again, and Jaina joined in, causing the two pilots at the other side of the galley to stare at them warily. After a while they calmed down, Kyp nearly bursting out laughing again when he caught Jaina's eye.

"So," he said, forcing himself to calm down fully, "why were you so lost in yourself? What were you thinking about?"

"Oh… nothing."

"Na-ah, Sticks, you can't hide that easily. At least make up a good cover story."

"OK, uh…" She thought for a second. "My little cousin?"

"You're really not a good liar, are you?"

"No, you'll have to teach me one day."

Kyp winced. "OK, left myself wide open for that one. But I thought we… resolved that… I did say sorry, didn't I?"

Jaina sighed. "About a dozen times. And yeah, it's done. We sorted that."

He smirked. "Amongst other things."

"Yeah… about that…"

Kyp glanced away for a moment, and when he looked back at Jaina, the smirk was gone. "I won't push you into anything, Jaina. If you want me to step back and leave you alone, I will."

"I…" And suddenly, Jaina wasn't so convinced anymore. "Not exactly… I still want to be… friends, but I don't know anymore than that."

Kyp nodded and seemed to accept this, but Jaina could sense a little disappointment in him, despite his shields. _Sithspit. Why is this so hard? Why does it somehow feel wrong to say no?_

Suddenly, Kyp's gaze focused on the door to the galley, and all the colour left his face. "Stang," he whispered, and tried to sink into his seat.

Jaina twisted in her chair and groaned inwardly. Her father had just walked into the galley and upon seeing Kyp – despite his futile attempts to hide half-under the table – forgot about getting any food and stalked over to their table.

Kyp realised how useless it was trying to hide and instead went for the feigned innocence approach. He grinned reassuringly at his old friend and waved to the seat next to Jaina. "Hi, Han! How're you? Sit down and join us for some delicious mush."

Han glared at Kyp, ignoring his invitation to sit down. His hand was, thankfully, not on his blaster, but it was straying perilously close. "Had quite enough mush, thanks. I think we need to have a little talk."

"But I don't-"

"Listen, Durron. You may be one of my be one of my friends but that sure as hell doesn't give you the rights you seem to think it does."

Kyp swallowed and risked a glance at Jaina, who had her head in her hands. He looked back up at Han and tried to smile again. "No rights. Got it."

Han reached out and grabbed the neck of Kyp's shirt, dragging him to his feet. His angry gaze burned right into Kyp's eyes and Kyp was suddenly glad Han didn't have any Force powers. "If you ever – and I mean _ever_ – lay a hand on my daughter again, you won't be alive long enough to regret it."

"Oh for Sith's sake – Dad! Dad, stop it, this is stupid. It wasn't Kyp's fault."

Kyp forgot about Han for a second and stared at Jaina incredulously. "It wasn't?"

"Well, OK, it was at first. But you saw it, Dad, I kissed him back. I enjoyed it as much as he did-"

Kyp couldn't help but smirk at that.

"-so don't go killing him for it unless you plan on doing the same to me."

Han loosened his grip on Kyp's shirt as he turned to Jaina, and Kyp let out the breath he'd been holding in. He reached up a hand to adjust his collar, but Han glared at him again and he dropped it quickly.

"Jaina, this is _Kyp_. You don't- you can't-"

"Can't I?" And before she knew what she was doing, Jaina stood up and grabbed Kyp's shirt herself, leaning up on tip-toes to press her lips to his in a short kiss. Stunned, Kyp barely had time to register what had happened before she pulled back and glared at her father. 

Han shuddered visibly and stepped back. "Thought I said I had enough mush for today," he muttered and stalked out of the galley, throwing a last glare at Kyp over his shoulder before retreating.

Kyp watched him go and turned his incredulous stare to Jaina. "What the _hell_ was that? I thought-"

"So did I," she whispered, and leaned up into him again.

~~


End file.
